officialnikefandomcom-20200213-history
Official-Nike Wiki
Welcome to The Nike Wiki! Nike, Inc. is an American multinational corporation that is engaged in the design, development, manufacturing and worldwide marketing and selling of footwear, apparel, equipment, accessories and services. Nike, Inc is one of the worlds largest supplier of athletic shoes and apparel. The companies official headquarters are in Beaverton, Oregon and the Nike brand is valued at 10.7 billion dollars. Wholly-owned NIKE, Inc. subsidiaries include Converse Inc., which designs, markets and distributes athletic lifestyle footwear, apparel and accessories and Hurley International LLC, which designs, markets and distributes surf and youth lifestyle footwear, apparel and accessories. Here at the Official Nike Wiki, we strive to provide all with the present and future of Nike. On this site you will find all the current and future series of Nike Shoes and apparel, the history of nike, and the chance to meet the thousands of fans of the nike brand. We are a peaceful community so please refrain from causing problems. The purpose of this wiki is simply to educate everyone on their favorite sneaker brand. Refer to this page [[Rules and Guidelines]] for community rules and guidelines and this page [[Creating New Pages]] for tips on editing. Please contact me or the founder on our wall if you have any questions and/or would like to participate in the editing process. Enjoy! News NIKE BASEBALL BRINGS SPEED TO MINNESOTA FOR MLB ALL-STAR GAME The Nike Vapor Spectrum Collection features the latest in Nike Baseball’s cleat and batting glove innovation and design. Nike Baseball’s latest footwear and batting glove innovation and design will be shining bright in Minnesota as Nike athletes take the field in the most recent color offerings of the Nike Lunar Vapor Trout cleat and the Vapor Elite Pro batting glove during Major League Baseball’s Home Run Derby on Monday and All-Star Game on Tuesday. Taking a local approach to the recently revealed Nike Lunar Vapor Trout, the Nike Lunar Vapor Spectrum Collection is inspired by the sun’s reflection onto the Land of 10,000 Lakes. When the sun sets over water, individual points of light blend together to form a smooth-colored spectrum of light. The collection is composed of lightweight and responsive product both for the Home Run Derby and the All-Star Game enabling speed. The Home Run Derby product includes the Nike Lunar Vapor Trout Spectrum, Nike Lunar Trainer 1 Spectrum and the Nike Vapor Elite Pro Spectrum. Both the Lunar Vapor Trout and Nike Lunar Trainer 1 have a white upper with purple-to-navy fade Swoosh and midsole. The Nike Vapor Elite Pro batting glove has white mesh on the back of the hand with green and yellow accents. The All-Star Game product features five different individual uppers on Volt midsoles to create a spectrum across the team colors. Included in the retail offering are orange, purple, black, navy and royal colorways of the Lunar Vapor Trout. The first signature cleat for star outfielder Mike Trout, the Nike Lunar Vapor Trout redefines the balance of speed and power in baseball and embodies the future direction of the game. Informed by Trout’s own insights, the Nike Lunar Vapor Trout is designed for the directional speed needed to steal more bases, get to more balls in the outfield, and get out of the batter’s box quickly. Equipped with a durable, lightweight Nike Lunarlon foam midsole for comfort, the cleat features a split Pebax speed plate for ultra-responsive movement across the field. The midsole also informs a lively aesthetic that captures the spirit of Trout’s game and Nike Vapor technology — sleek, modern, athletic, and extremely fast. The Nike Vapor Spectrum Collection will be available on Nike.com and at select retailers with the All-Star Game cleats available July 12 and Home Run Derby cleat and batting glove July 14. Latest activity